Revolution
Revolution is the name given to two robots with rotating weapons that were entered by the same team in Robot Wars. Revolution 2 was entered in Series 6 and Extreme Series 2, driven on two wheels, had two casters on top to run inverted and was armed with three large 36' spinning blades which the team claimed would spin at just under 200MPH. However, in order to accommodate what they called "the fastest and biggest weapon in Robot Wars", the robot had very thin polycarbonate armour and a tubular plate steel frame and was not reliable. Most of the combat issues were due to the blades not having a reverse gear, so every time they impaled the opponent robot, they would get stuck. Revolution 3 was a completely different invertible design, with much improved armour and interchangeable 2500RPM 8-toothed flywheel and scoop weapons, very similar to those of Tornado. This could travel at 12 mph, could pull a car and had a hard aluminium, polycarbonate and polyprope bodyshell. The team lost in the first round of Series 6, but reached the second round of the New Blood Championship and Series 7. Robot History Series 6 Revolution 2 faced problems in the qualifers for Series 6, being overweight and forced to remove two casters ontop of the machine that allowed it to run inverted. Revolution 2 then faced Thor, Anarchy and Judge Shred 2½ in its first round battle. It attacked Judge Shred at the start, but got stuck. Both machines were separated by Anarchy and Thor, before Revolution 2 was flipped by Judge Shred. It then got stuck on Judge Shred's armour and was dragged around the arena. The two machines were stuck on the angle grinders, before Dead Metal attacked Revolution, releasing it. Revolution's blades then got stuck on the arena floor due to the missing top casters, and it was counted out and eliminated. Extreme 2 Revolution 2 returned for the New Blood tournament, with stronger blades that were now thicker and modified so that the top casters could be fitted without pushing the robot over the weight limit. It fought Storm 2 and Direct Action in its first round battle. Revolution 2 started the battle by staying out of the way, before hitting Storm 2. It was then attacked by Direct Action, and stopped spinning. Then both Storm 2 and Direct Action struck Revolution, but no damage was caused. Revolution avoided further damage as it evaded its opposition. Direct Action was pitted and eliminated, so Revolution 2 came up against ICU in Round 2. It tried to attack ICU, but was reversed into the angle grinders, before driving over the flame pit. A cog fell out of Revolution 2, and its wheels stopped moving. It was attacked by Dead Metal, before being placed on the floor flipper, landing on Sergeant Bash, and being pitted. Series 7 Revolution 3 faced St. Agro, Mega Hurts LT and newcomers The Scrapper in Round 1. It started by using its drum on The Scrapper, immobilising it on one side, before pushing Mega Hurts LT over the flames. Just after The Scrapper was thrown out of the arena, Revolution 3 and Mega Hurts both broke down. However, Mega Hurts was immobile first and eliminated, meaning Revolution 3 faced Ceros in round two. It reversed into the pit button at the start, but then broke down after the first flip from Ceros. It was attacked by the house robots, who placed it onto the drop zone. A TV broke apart when it hit Revolution 3. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars, Revolution 3 was entered into the 2004 UK Championships hosted by Roaming Robots. The robot was relatively unchanged from its Series 7 appearance and it was granted the 3rd seed placing, but was unable to actually participate in any of the qualifying rounds, and subsequently didn't qualify for the Finals. Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons